This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Readout-segmented (RS)-EPI has been suggested as an alternative approach to EPI for high resolution diffusion-weighted imaging (DWI) with reduced distortions. Here, RS-EPI and EPI images were acquired on 35 pediatric patients using a 3T whole-body system and an 8-channel head coil. An ASSET-accelerated EPI sequence used routinely at our pediatric hospital was acquired for comparison. A pediatric neuroradiologist evaluated the DW images, scoring them in terms of resolution, distortion level, SNR, lesion conspicuity, and diagnostic confidence. To read about other projects ongoing at the Lucas Center, please visit http://rsl.stanford.edu/ (Lucas Annual Report and ISMRM 2011 Abstracts)